Bicycle lighting systems that are operable from batteries or miniature generators are well known in the art. Most bicycle lighting systems consist of a headlamp for providing adequate light to illuminate the path that lies ahead of the bicycle. Other known bicycle lighting systems may also include a high-visibility tail lamp to indicate the presence of the bicycle to vehicles that are following the bicycle. Moreover, bicycle lighting systems are required safety devices for people bicycling at dusk or in darkness. Such lighting devices must be lightweight so as not to add too much weight to the bicycle and are also preferably aesthetically pleasing.
One limitation of prior art bicycle lighting systems is that most assemblies require permanent attachment to the bicycle frame. Thus, the separate headlight, taillight, and power supply, all remain fixed to the frame even during daytime hours, thereby adding extra weight and bulk to the bicycle. Such systems are also limited in their usefulness; the battery receptacle, for example is only adapted to hold batteries. In addition, the current systems are time consuming to install and/or remove further adding to the narrow adaptability of the systems.
For example, U.K. Patent No. 13,344 to Harton describes a bicycle lighting system including separate electric head and tail lamps. The headlamp is secured to the bicycle head tube near the handle bar, while the tail lamp is attached to the seat stay. A batteries box and control switches assembly are secured to the frame of the cycle by means of clips or straps. The battery box cannot expand and has limited carrying capacity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,439,430 to Lyhne, it is taught battery covers for supporting and protecting batteries to be used for lighting on a bicycle. The battery container includes a clamping means welded to the casing for attachment to a bicycle frame. The clamp is further secured by use of a clamp screw. No expansion or contraction of the device is required for attachment to the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,281 to Bloomfield teaches a vehicle lighting system that utilizes both generating means and battery means to provide constant lighting whether the bicycle is moving or not. Each part of the assembly requires clamp and bracket mounts for rigid attachment to the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,171 to Martelet teaches a velocity-responsive lighting system including light means that are periodically illuminated in sequence for a period determined by the velocity of the vehicle. The switch and circuit assembly is secured to the horizontal top tube of the bicycle. While the rear light assembly is secured to the rear fender by a U-shaped bracket. The magnetically responsive switch assembly is attached to a seat stay support member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,656 to Ryan discloses a generator and rechargeable battery system for a bicycle. The battery system is rigidly secured to the seat tube of the bicycle by means of a conventional bracket. The headlamp is separately mounted to the handle bar while the tail lamp is attached to the rear "mud-guard" of the bicycle.
Other single lamp bicycle layout systems have been constructed to be removable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,848,235 to Wiley discloses a lamp mounting which is detachably securable to a mud guard of a bicycle or a motorcycle. The bracket readily conforms to the contour of mud-guards of various shapes and dimensions. The device provides a releasable clamping member by which the mounting may be firmly secured against displacement on a mud-guard without requiring the drilling of holes on the mudguard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,191 to Daniels discloses a bicycle lighting system which provides a turn indication feature. The housing for the battery power and the circuit is removably mounted upon the seat tube by use of clip fasteners. The headlamp, the tail lamp, and the indicator lamp are each separately secured to other parts of the bicycle. Similarly, Spingler in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,108 teaches a rechargeable battery unit that is removably attached to a bicycle by means of a releasable clamp bolt. The device includes a transfer switch to permit selective energizing of a headlamp and/or tail lamp from a battery or from a generator.
None of the illustrated prior art bicycle lighting systems discussed includes a lighting assembly whereby the battery pack attaches to the bicycle without the use of clamps and/or screws. In each of the prior systems, the power supply, whether removably attached or permanently affixed requires the use of clamps or screws. The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages of known bicycle lighting power packs by utilizing a single power receptacle that is secured to the bicycle frame through wedging pressure; the receptacle expands or contracts and is wedged between the bicycle frame tubes. Because of its construction the present invention can be adjusted over a wide range of length. This provides a custom fit for any bicycle frame and further allows a simplified means of attachment and removal. Such a system can be mounted to the bicycle when it is needed and removed and safely stored when it is not. Thus, little or no extra weight remains attached to the bicycle when the lights are not needed. Further, the holder system alternatively functions as a storage unit, allowing the rider to place maps, money and a variety of other essentials in the holder when the lights are not in use. Moreover, the present invention can be completely removed from the bicycle to prevent theft of the system when the bicycle is left locked but unattended. The present holder system is portable and can be secured in a backpack or briefcase.
The specific construction of the present assembly allows for alternative methods of attachment to the bicycle, thus enabling the rider to mount other objects to the bicycle as well. For example, a tire pump mounted on the top tube and a water bottle mounted to the seat tube does not hinder the attachment of the present invention. By permitting a bicycle user to accommodate other accessories, in addition to the holder system the rider can receive more enjoyment and safety from the bicycle.